My Kind of Fun
by Specter343
Summary: This is just a fun wright for me as I brain storm on my actual story. Any ways more info on the first chapter.


Hi there this is Specter343 and I decided to will I am brainstorming for my next chapter of The Ring of War that I would do a High school of the dead fanfic with an OC like me in it. Of course, I will not use me real name, but I will use certain facts about my life and one of my brothers so for starters. Yes, my brother is in the military, yes, he is in japan, yes, he is a bioengineer. (for those who do not know what a Bioengineers are, they are the people that work on prosodics and Exo suits.) Yes, there are Exo suits, no they are not this advance, or are they. Yes, I have had training in firearms. No, I have not had close quarter combat training except for kickboxing and yes, I can throw knives with deadly accuracy. Yes, I have no life. Yes, if you are a military personal you can own a firearm at your house. No, they would not have high teack military devices outside of their base, but we will ignore that. No, I will not be describing myself. Yes, I know how to use a blade and I play Lacrosse. And if you are wondering what lacrosse is then look it up it is a cool sport. Finally, I do not own High School of the Dead I only own my OCs.

Ryan was not having the best day. For starters he was in Japan well that was not a bad thing the bad thing was that he was transfer there to be with his brother and train at the military base after school. The worst part was that well he was from America and frankly being one of the tallest in his family at 6'3" (AN yes, I am that tall) and in the 10 grade will being 17 years old had its problems. Fortunately, he could speak Japanese very well but still had troubles reading it and having most of his free times between the military and Lacrosse making it hard to make friends, but he has only been here for about two weeks, so he did not expect to make very many friends. He had to often time carry a bag with him to class because he had to go home on his bike, so he had these special Kevlar gloves military grade thanks to his brother having a spare pare, and, he had his helmet in the bag as well.

There was one thing that was very different for Ryan he was a high functioning Sociopath. He had literally no feeling. All the times he did show feelings it was an act to make himself more human to other though the people back at the states that do know him well know what he is like. Well here was Ryan in class trying to read whatever the hell they were writing he got a few things like how they write a paragraph and other thing but then the intercoms went off.

"Attention all student please remain calm and…. What the fuck how did you get in here?" Ryan could make out sound of groaning and gargling "No, stay back stay away!" Before there was a fierce scream over the comes then silence. Silence so thick that you could cut it with a fucking spoon. Yes, a spoon not a knife a spoon. Then all hell broke loose kids scrambled out of the classroom in a hurry and Ryan's military training kicked in stay calm arm yourself and move to a key position. Putting on his gloves he looked out the window to his left at the other side of the classroom.

'What the hell.' Was all he thought as he saw the out in the court yard people running and other people much paler and with wounds that they should not have and be moving walking around attacking the other student pulling them down before in a spray of blood and gore with a piercing scream they bitt in to the other students ripping out flesh.

'Ok I have thought about zombie apocalypse before but this this is fucking crazy.' As he watched he saw as some of the recently bitten students got up and started to walk around. "Fuck." The spread by biting well shit. 'I need some gear for them. I could make it home then I would be set but I can't now. Dammit think wait the school has a baseball team If I could make it to the storage lockers I might just save my skin.'

With that Ryan grabbed his bag and looked at the school map of the fire exists. OK the gym is to the left on the bottom floor past the wood shop. 'I could get some blades and jerry up a weapon in there.' That was when Ryan noticed that it was dead quit outside. 'Not good.' Looking around he saw a flag pole with the Japanese flag on it with a smile he walked over tore the flag off and unscrewed the mettle pole. 'feel like a D'pole for lacrosse. This will do perfectly.' With a grin he made it to the door be for peaking out to see the hallway cleared with blood stains and them walking around.

'They are dead they aren't human. Wait why am I telling myself that. I never gave a fuck about them before when they were living why should I know. I can finally let the other side out." With that Ryan steps in to the hallway with the pole in his left hand and his clenched fist in his right. And a smile pasted over his face. "Dame I'm crazy." With that he charged at the first one and in a fluid movement brought the flagpole around with a sickening sound caved in the skull of the beast the sound attracted the others. And with a gargle they charged. Remembering is lacrosse training he swung the pole with both arms diagonally hitting one on the chest, but he was not done there with all his strength he pushed the same one in to three others in the wall and he started to sprint past them.

'Dame this uniform it is not very yielding to my needs.' As he was running he was looking for the entrance to the wood shop. And he almost past it if it was not for the shouting of the fucking girl in the class. With a swift lung he ran in to the room before shutting the door behind him with a slam.

"Fuck! Who the hell are you." Said a skinny girl with surprisingly quit the build. Next to her was an overweight kid with what looked like a juried-up nail gun.

"Oh, just surviving running around coming in here to make a proper weapon. And get some duct tape." The girl looked at him cold and calculating. "look my name is Ryan and as you can tell I am American not Japanese." As Ryan was saying that he garbed newspapers and magazines laying around. "What are you doing?" said the fat kid. Ryan just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to need that duct tape?" Ryan asked the Kid looked at the tape before handing it to him then Ryan held a newspaper over his arm before rapping duct tape over it then a magazine then more duct tape. He repeated the process to his other arm then legs.

"Your making armor?" Said the pink hair girl "Yes and usually people say their names by know?" Ryan retorted as both of their eyes go wide eyed. "My name is Saya Takagi. And this fat ass over there." Saya said as she pointed at the boy next to here. "Is Kohta Hirano." Ryan looked at them before nodding. "Cool we need to leave you two goes find a safe place to stay and message me where you are at ok." As Ryan was talking he brought out his phone before pulling out his contact info. "text me where you are at if a don't respond it 15 minutes assume the worst."

"And where are you going?" Saya said with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow. To her left Kohta brought out his phone and got Ryan's contacted info. "to the sports locker to gear up and maybe get a better weapon." With that Ryan left turning down the hallway to the stars.

'Ok the gym is across the hall and to the left.' Ryan had encountered multiple groups of them but being on the side of caution found out that they were attracted to sound and better yet on a body he had found a rape preventer. (AN think of an object no bigger than a ball with a pin that you pull, and a very loud high pitch sound is made when that happens.) he slowly walked towards the gym door where when he looked in he did not see any of them in there. he slowly stalked in going to the storage locker on the other side when he reached the door he found that it was locked. "Shit." He whispered then saw that part of the door was glass mainly the part above the door knob and with a swing of his pole be brock the glass clearing out the shards he reached in and turned the door knob as the door slowly opened it revealed the contents of the locker room all along one side was baseball catcher gear batts next to that and hockey pads on the far wall with hockey sticks? 'ok that will be useful.' Putting down the pole he grabbed the catcher's leg guards and tightened them then put on hockey chest pads before placing on the arm guards. finally, he pulled out something from the bag be for he got a text message from Kohta 'We are in the teacher lounge with other students' Ryan responded with a simple message 'Good I will be there in five minutes. I will do a double-quick nock on the door that is how you will now that it is me.'

(Kohta POV)

Takashi was talking to everybody trying to find out the best route for escape when there were two rapped knocks at the door.

"That must be Ryan." I said as a message came to my phone. 'open the door.'

We pushed the table out of the why for Ryan only to see a armored person be for us holding a hockey stick with Ice skates blades duck taped to it. He was wherrying hokey chest piece and arm guards that and on his legs were catchers leg guards, not only that but on his head was a crimson tinted Pilot 3-in-1 X04 Helmet with a shark smile on the lower portion. And all over his weapon and himself was blood Seako was first to act she pointed her wooden Bokken.

"Who are you?" Seako said with a glare of utter hate. "I'm fucking Santa clause and here is Your presents. I hope you have been terrible this year." With that Ryan pointed at himself before reached up and taking of his helmet. Revealing a face with a grin and his short military cut hair. He looked at everyone ells in the room starting with Saeko and Takashi, Rei, before finally landing on Shizuka.

"Mis Shizuka. How have you been?" Ryan said as he closed the door behind him and shoved the table back into place. Dried blood was on his neck. That was when I noticed that his right hand had ice skater blades on the top of the gloves also duct taped on. Blood was still leaking from it. Is we looked at him he asked a simple question directed at me. "So Kohta are you going to introduce me to your friends? Or will I have to introduce myself?"

Thank you for reading I know it is not very good so hay tell me what to change and how to change it once again I only do this one for fun if you want to see my one that I work harder on then go to Lord of the Rings and Akame Ga kill crossover and search The Ring of War. Thank you and have fun.


End file.
